krp_the_heisters_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Juliette Lewis
Biography Background Juliette Marielle Lewis is an international police officer originally born in a small town just outside of Sydney, Australia, 1989. Her mother had disappeared when she was still young and it is still unknown of her current whereabouts. It never really bothered her as she still had her dad teach her everything she knew about combat at the time and was brought up to be extremely tough under the moral to never believe it's over until it's really over. During this period of time, she was attending school as a slightly above average student, however, she still remains quite 'old school' and prefers paper to computers (still having a flip phone). Apart from this, everything seemed to be average until her father had committed suicide when she was 19 for an unknown cause. The year after her father had died was quite a dark one. About 10 months after, she had gone outside for the first time only to realize the door was unlocked when she had returned. Although details weren't specific, it could be assumed that she had used a knife from the kitchen drawer, stabbing the intruder. The intruder had died. Soon after, Juliette had eventually attended college and somehow found her way onto the police force as an international liaison officer. She often hesitates to reveal her past, still having not shared it with anyone about what happened in that year. From here, she was sent to the United States where she was partnered with Lance Kueper for the period of the past year. Although remaining secretive, she does her best to show her more positive side so those around her only see her at her best and never at her worst. The First Bombing During the bombing outside the police station, Juliette was present inside, taking a nap within the breakroom. She was woken by the sounds of alarms. After almost being trampled by the people on their way out in an attempt to find out the situation, she had searched the scene for anyone suspicious before returning inside, finding multiple other officers talking with the police captain. She had decided to search the scene herself although she couldn't find any clues. Eventually, she returned back into the building once more, deciding to meet up with her partner who was searching the security footage. Sometime after this, she had texted Petra Winters only to discover that the Unknown Man had gone through the Captain's computer and found details about multiple of the officers including address. Shortly after this, Darien Betrüger, the serial killer which she had become closely accquainted with had invited her to stay with him due to it not being safe in her own home. She accepted the invitation and had stayed in his hotel suite within the spare room. This is also the period of time where Lance had been shot by the sniper, also known as the Unknown Man. Hostages Hostages had been taken within one of the buildings one of the university's within Frankfurt. She along with multiple other officers had found their ways onto the scene where they were to cover specific entrances. Buildings were exploding every now and again and Juliette had decided to look through buildings in the area in an attempt to find those that were rigged with explosives. After the terroist within the building Anaya Kovich had been caught and shot, everyone was evacuated off the premesis before Thomas Clurk had been shot dead. This is when Juliette had discovered that Lance was still alive and she went to buy him a coffee and sandwich whilst others were in the tunnels. She had arrived back at the suite before Darien and when she noticed his condition, she dialled none other than Frantz Kovich to assist even though he was the person that had caused it. Peaceful Ruler The Unknown Man, eventually going by the name of Fred, had hired Jennifer Kising due to him having her sister as a hostage and threatening to kill her. Although oblivious to it at first, Juliette had eventually noticed the fires out the windows of the room and went to the scene against Darien's debates that it wasn't her job. Officers around her were being sniped by the serial killer before she started getting shot at by Jenny. After a brief conversation, Jenny had to leave and threw a flashbang at her. She joined Darien and Frantz just a little late toward the end of their firefight. She was present when Fred had been shot in the head by Mr. Eden. The Raid Leading up to the police raid, Juliette was questioning her decisions and debating with whether or not they were right or not (most of them resulting in the latter) but she had accepted the fact that this was the way she was to live now and that there was no turning back after sheltering a serial killer and a dead man walking. Once Frantz had told her about it, she immediately got up and began packing supplies that they may need (this consisted primarily of multiple spare changes of clothes for all of them and junk food as well as a box containing items of which Darien had gotten her for Valentine's Day). She finally resigned from her job even though it was a long time coming. Death During her time in hiding after the raid, it had been awhile before she had finally seen Darien again. However this time, it was their last meeting due to other things being in the way.. After telling her that he loved her, he shot her in the head. Appearance Juliette has shoulder length straight darkish brown hair with bright highlights, reaching just past her shoulders although she keeps it down a lot of the time, she occasionally has it tied back when required. She stands at 5"7' and has a slightly dark tone, although not largely noticeable accompanied by dark brown eyes, almost reaching a shade of black. Her dress sense is casual and comfortable, usually with a pair of jeans and sneakers. She has quite an athletic build although, again, not largely noticeable. She is from a mainly Italian descent. Personality At first glance, Juliette is a typical tough yet somehow optimistic officer with a youthful feel about her. She tends to make horrible jokes an awful lot and in the worst of scenarios, preferring to keep the mood lighthearted and cheerful and has a large appetite, usually being seen with food on and off the job. At times, she is also known to be selfless when an innocent's life is in the balance and always fights for what she believes in. Even though she's often making jokes whilst on the job, she's serious when the job calls for it. Due to the way she was brought up, she also seems to be a huge tomboy and enjoys fighting quite a bit and violence. She can be considered as violent but will not resort to doing so unless it's harmless or neccessary. However, she is still quite secretive and hesitates to share her past with those around her, even of which she trusts and thinks that the events behind her are best left that way. She has a habit of falling asleep in the middle of conversations (''especially ''important ones) and also of falling off the couch whilst doing so. This is also paired with her tendency to be oblivious to basically everything. Skills Juliette is extremely talented in the field, specializing in hand-to-hand combat and being a surprisingly good sniper. She has reasonable aim with a pistol and prefers it to any other weapon, regardless of her skills with others. She isn't amazing with a melee weapon and it is advised for her to stay out of those types of fights whenever possible. She is able to lipread extremely well and has sharp reflexes and is fluent in German, Italian and Portuguese. Case Record *Involved with 28 cases *26 solved *1 in progress *0 cases determined unsolved Equipment Primary None Sidearm SIG-Sauer P229 E2 Dazer Laser Relations Police Force Lance Kueper Lance has been Julie's partner for the past year during her time in the United States and since then, the pair had been transferred to Frankfurt, Germany. Although not seeming to get along the best at first, the two are shown to have gotten on better terms after Lance requested for help in becoming 'not an asshole'. She was devastated to learn of his death although wasn't too phased to discover that he was actually alive and well. When the raid had occurred, she honestly regretted not stopping him when she had the chance. Thomas Clurk The conditions of which the pair are on lean more toward neutral than hatred. A good start. From there, the two have grown to be on friendly terms. She was present when he had been shot. Frantz Kovich This one dork of which she feels as though she can trust even though he's just a student. The two are generally on good terms even though she accidentally went off at him in stress when she had found out about Lance's shooting. They're on better terms now however and his 'death' was ironically short-lived. They have a brother-sister type of friendship. Petra Winters Petra and Juliette share an interesting friendship. Juliette is still slightly cautious around her but is always there if needed. Leonardo Volante Juliette has now gotten into a habit of calling him 'Senor Cyclops' rather than by his actual name. The two have yet to have an actual conversation with each other but she is aware of his relationship with Petra. Criminal Network Darien Betrüger Juliette had only recently found out that Darien was an actual person when Lance had died. They're on... Complicated ground at the moment. She had begun developing feelings for Darien when she was still under the impression that he was Lance. Although since discovering that they were two seperate people, her feelings are slightly conflicted. She had even claimed that she was dating him to get out of having to be shot in the face. However, she still denied that she saw him as anything other than a friend and usually shut down his constant flirting attempts. Through her denial, her true feelings were insanely obvious to others. After what began as another one of Darien's flirtatious jokes, it eventually ending with the pair sleeping together. Jason Mercer Jason had pointed a gun at her in their first meeting due to catching her off guard. He had found her to be amusing although she really just wanted him out of the apartment.